The Ex Games
by maddiefann94
Summary: One little bet was all it took, and then everything in Roxxi's world was turned upside down. Will she find out a way to turn it right side up, or will she lose her gravity?    really crappy summary..
1. Chapter 1

_A/N:_

_Er.. Uh.. This is my first fan fiction on this site. Hopefully you'll like it, and you'll find who the celebrity/band member is soon enough :) And please review? It'll make me happy, and make me want to upload!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Bet<p>

I typed the words that I knew I was going to regret. The words that I knew would be my down fall. But for the first time in my life, I had to put myself first; I couldn't let myself be unhappy. I just **COULDN'T**. Not after being what I considered 'an advice columnist' more than anything. I felt like I was just there when he couldn't figure things out. I was the backup plan if anything went wrong. I was **ALWAYS** there, in whatever way he needed. If it was sex, talking, calming down, or just being there, it didn't matter. However, when I needed him? He was nowhere to be seen. No matter how many times I wanted to tell him how I felt, I ended up chickening out. Here's a really bad thing about me, I always hated to hurt people. Suddenly I got **THAT** response back that would turn my world upside down, and make me question everything, and everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>EmoBoy94: That's fine; I was cheating on you anyways<strong>

**GirlMusicLover: With whom?**

**EmoBoy94: My ex-boyfriend**

**GirlMusicLover: But I thought he was with someone else?**

**EmoBoy94: You know that no one can resist my charm, even you…**

**EmoBoy94: So, with that, we could still make this work. You know the rules, what ya say?**

**GirlMusicLover: …I would rather listen to Justin Bieber while being forced to watch PETA's commercials**

**EmoBoy94: I could arrange that…**

**EmoBoy94: So I'm guessing that's a no then?**

**GirlMusicLover: Congrats Cameron, you aren't as completely stupid and thick headed like I thought you were**

**EmoBoy94: I'm not stupid enough to not know that you will be wanting me back in a week, tops**

**GirlMusicLover: wanna bet on that?**

**EmoBoy94: What do I win WHEN you lose?**

**GirlMusicLover: I take you back, no questions asked plus you get to fuck around with your boyfriend, and I send you a picture of myself**

**GirlMusicLover: And when I win, you hook me up with one of your friends, and you send a picture of yourself**

**EmoBoy94: Awwwwwww, love, you can't handle my friends, they would tear you apart**

**GirlMusicLover: ..I live in the ghetto, somehow I think I can handle them**

**EmoBoy94: Sure… :3**

**GirlMusicLover: Asshole**

**EmoBoy94: Bitch**

**GirlMusicLover: Dick**

**EmoBoy94: So I guess it's a bet then?**

**GirlMusicLover: Sure is, and Cam, your friend CAN'T be a girl, I know your perverted ways.**

**EmoBoy94: You know me way too well… I shall talk to you in a week, love**

**GirlMusicLover: You and your British accent… -.-**

**EmoBoy94: lol, bye Roxxi**

_**Emoboy94 has signed off**_

* * *

><p>Once I was finished talking to 'the dick head', I checked my twitter, and noticed a post that just came through a few seconds ago. It was by Cam. He posted a link to a youtube video, so I clicked on it, plugged in my head phones, and started the video. It was our song, 'Let Love Bleed Red', however it wasn't by the normal artist. The voice wasn't as high pitched, and it wasn't a studio version. You could tell by the guys voice, and the barking of a dog in the background, that it was recorded live, probably by a video camera. However, there was no image, so it gave no clues as to who was singing. But hell, I didn't care. All I cared was that this dude was a fucking amazing singer, and knew his pitches. I closed my eyes and leaned back in my rolley desk chair, and listened to the glorious voice that was coming through my speakers. I just <strong>HAD<strong> to figure out who this singer was, no matter what it took.

_A/N:_

_Don't be afraid to be honest with me, I can take the comments :)_


	2. Chapter 2: That Damn Telephone Poll

_A/N: Realllllly long chapter. Let's just say I was happy while listening to music and jamming… Oh, and one more thing, 2 reviewers! :D THANK YOU! THIS IS FOR YOU!_

Chapter 2: That Damn Telephone Pole

Only a few people knew that I dated online. Those people were my grandma, however, she passed away about a year ago, my best friend, and she wasn't very happy about it, and my sister, who teased me about it all the time. So you now you know why I don't tell people. However, there was another reason why I didn't. I wanted to keep hope alive that I would find someone, someone who truly understood me. There were no faces online, no judgments, just talking. Online you could be yourself, and not hold back. You didn't have to stand up to other people's standards. Yeah, I know, the person you are talking to, may not be the person you imagine, but doesn't that happen in real life as well? People act different when they are hanging around their friends, or they just want to look cool. Okay, enough of my statement about online dating. Even if I changed their minds I still wouldn't exactly be able lean on anyone and tell them about Cameron and what he did, and what I did. I can't believe he talked me into this deal, or rather a bet. There was no way in hell I was taking back a cheater. Now I know what you are thinking, why is he cheater if he dates offline? You guys aren't even really together. Well, before each relationship, we all agree to a contract, or the rules, as I call it. Here are the rules as follow:

**1. No pictures, due to the fact that there's lots of perverts in the world**

**2. We are allowed to get each other gifts for special occasions, but it has to be something online**

**3. We do make out/sex, but it's more what people call 'cybering', however I hate that word**

**4. You are allowed to go out with someone offline, but you have to tell the person that you are dating online FIRST before you start dating that said person offline**

And that's where number 4 came in; he **NEVER** told me that they were going to date. Hell, he didn't even tell me that he liked him. I even asked him if he did like him, but he told me that he only loved me (you may be a septic but **IT IS** possible to fall in love online, at least it's possible for me.) Anyways, back to my point, I couldn't tell anyone about him and me. So during the next day of school, my mind was elsewhere, and people noticed. "Roxxi, what's the answer to number 1," my math teacher asked me. I looked up at her, and then back down my paper. I was never good with Math. "Er.. 42?' I guessed, and bit my lip casually. My math teacher shook her head and looked at me, closely. "Roxxi, I would suggest actually studying at night, and doing your homework," the bitch said snippily. Oh how I wanted to kill that women. Seriously, some nights I wondered how I would kill her, and hide the body. Don't worry, I wouldn't exactly do it, I'm not **THAT **crazy.

_I can't take another second of this goddamn town  
>it's getting harder to sing...<br>do do do do do do do  
>These melodies of settling are starting to sting<em>

When the bell **FINALLY** rang, I dashed to my locker, and grabbed my ragged black backpack. Since I'm a senior, we got to leave the high school for lunch. But today I wasn't leaving for what the school's intended purpose like I normally did. Today was a special occasion. There was supposed to be an acoustic performance for a band called We Are The In Crowd at Hot Topic and I heard pretty good things about their band, so I thought I would check them out. So what if I didn't know what they looked or sounded like, at least I would be supporting the local bands. I did hear that this band had a girl singer, which I appreciated. Girls are looked down up so often in this business. It's so sexist and disgusting. Hell, I could fix a car better than a trained guy mechanic could. Plus I could do a fucking **SICK** solo on the electric guitar, if I do say myself. I looked down at my black and red skinny jeans, and sighed at the holes that were freshly created by my cats the previous night. Guess going to see the band wasn't going to be the only reason I was going to Hot Topic.

When I finally got downstairs, and out of the massive school, it was noon, which meant I had 10 minutes to walk to the mall, get a good seat, and buy a t-shirt for the band. In other words, it was impossible. But sure enough I started walking, while listening to me and Cam's song. Of course I had to convert the video from the other night into an mp3 file. There was no way I was going anywhere without it. God... I just still couldn't get over it, I felt like I heard it before… Somewhere, but I just didn't know where. I sighed, defeated in my attempt to find out who the mysterious singer was. I took out my iPod from my backpack and accidently dropped it onto the ground… And then I heard a crunch sound, and I saw that a white van had spun up onto the curb, almost nearly taking my legs off. **HE DID NOT JUST RUN OVER MY IPOD DID HE?** "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING JACKASS!" I yelled and stuck my middle finger up at the driver. I felt around for my iPod, unfortunately I found it. Under his front wheel, that is. Many different pieces, of the mp3 player were spread across the ground. I was about to open my mouth to scream at him, when I heard a "Shit, Shit, Shit Shit, Tay is going to be so pissed at me!" noise from inside the window. I raised my eyebrow, and decided to move closer. I whistled as I examined the damage. "Either the telephone pole jumped in front of you, or you were too busy fixing your wacked up hair… Btw you owe me a new iPod" I stated frankly when I saw what looked to be a 20 year old band guy who was wearing a white wife beater, and black skinny jeans that screamed PacSun. Even though he had the normal appearance of people at my school, I couldn't help but linger longer on his toned arms and his brown hair which was the color of chestnuts roasting on an open fire… I quickly averted my eyes away from his appearance before he could notice. He sat there for a minute, and then a crooked smile peaked up. He looked over at me and then at the telephone pole. "Hello telephone pole, I find it very rude that you jumped in front of me, considering I now will have two girls pissed at me.. So what do you have to say, Telephone Pole? Are you going to say you're sorry?" he asked, with a straight face, while facing the pole. He didn't get a response back. I couldn't help but chuckle. "So, any chance you know how to fix a car," he asked, while he leaned back in his chair, and stretched, showing off massive arm pit hair. I shrugged; ignoring his gross arm pits, and threw my backpack into the passenger seat, then said, "I'll make you a deal… I fix your car, you drop me off where I have to go, and you only have to pay for half of a new iPod… Wait you aren't a pot head are you? Or a rapist? Because I don't roll with either one." He chuckled, and shook his head, "I'm neither and that seems like a fair deal, however… Can you be quick? I'm late as well" I nodded, and pulled a kit out of my backpack. I placed the contents on the front of the car, and the boy raised his eyebrow. "You always carry around a kit to fix cars?" he asked shocked. I shrugged and held up a wrench, then pointed at him. "You'll never know when someone could brutally rape you, kill you, and leave you for dead," I stated while I ripped off a piece of duck tape with my teeth. I watched his face go from a crooked smile to oh-shit-I'm-going-to-get-raped look. I half smiled, "Don't worry bro; I'll save you if they attack us." He smiled, and closed his eyes. "Thanks Roxxi," he said relief filling his voice. I dropped the duck tape onto the ground, and stared at him. How the hell did he know my name? He smiled when he saw my response. "Your name is on your backpack, so I guessed it's your name," he explained, and then glanced at the clock. He tapped his fingers on the wheel, expressing his impatience. I rolled my eyes, and then blew at a piece of my redish hair that had fallen onto my oval face. Who knew guys were so fucking annoying? Not me, that's for sure. Wanna know why? Because I've never had real physical contact with guys for the most part.

Once I was done packing up the kit, I tapped the front of the car, and then jumped into the passenger seat. "You know, I never learned your name," I said once I put my seat belt on, and put my kit back into my backpack. The manic driver smiled exposing a pair of pearly whites, and then stuck out his hand in my direction. "I'm Cameron, nice to meet you"


	3. Chapter 3: Its Friday

Chapter 3: It's Friday!

I looked down at his hand, thought about shaking it, and then decided against it. "Dude, I don't know where that hand has been," I stated as I put my feet up on the dashboard. He quickly pushed my feet off, as he started the car back up, and pulled off the curb. "Yeah, I was just picking my nose, and no feet on my dashboard, I paid for this van myself. And now I have to fucking drive it all over the country," he said while turning on the radio. "Care to explain why?" "Oh, well I'm in a band, and we're on a tour with some other bands. The record label wants us to increase our popularity so we're doing meet and greets along the road. The rest of the band are already at the signing, while I was stuck picking up food for them," he gestured his head towards an Olive Garden bag that had a seatbelt on it. "Uh… Care to explain why food has a seat belt?" He shrugged and said, "We normally don't get food like Olive Garden. It's just fast food for us, so it's a treat to get Garden Of Olives" "That still doesn't answer my question," I mumbled and folded my arms, once again putting my feet up on the dashboard. "We like food, plus, I heard It keeps it warm" "Don't' know if you noticed, but it's pretty hot outside" "Oh shut up Rox, and get your feet off the dashboard… "So where am I dropping you off again?" he asked, completely changing the subject. "You can drop me off at the mall" He nodded and we sat there in silence, while the radio drowned on with Rebecca Black's Friday. I hummed along, and Cam glared at me, so I hummed louder, and then started to sing; loudly. "FRIDAYYYY GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAYYYY,"I screamed loudly out of the car windows. "You are going to get me arrested for public annoyance", he replied, with a slight smile. "Oh, you think I'm annoying? You ain't see nothing yet" He rolled his eyes, and quickly pulled into the mall's parking lot, parked, and then pulled out his wallet. "So how much does an iPod go for now?," he asked while he started to pull money out of his main compartment. I shook my head, and started to laugh, and grabbed my bag. "I was joking, you are a struggling band member, I would never do that to you. Or anyone for that matter" I opened my car door, and started to get out of the seat, when I felt something flutter down the front of my shirt, and into my bra. "I made you a promise, now take it" "I feel like such a stripper, like, why the bra? WHY?," I retorted back, while I stuck my hand down into my bra, and pulled out a $100 bill. "Keep it, I know how much music means to everyone" I smiled. "Thanks Cameron, you ain't such a bad driver as I thought you were," I laughed. He chuckled. "I'm glad I have your approval… Maybe I'll see you later?" "Yeah, I'll make sure to look out for your band in the area. And remember to think of the little people when you are big and famous" He nodded, and smiled, showing off his pearly whites again. "It was nice meeting you" "You too," I mumbled while I walked into the mall.


End file.
